Noche de tormenta
by Rebeka-KH
Summary: Una noche muy tormentosa y sin posibilidad de estar en casa. ¿Qué hará Naminé al respecto cuando tenga que estar a solas con Vanitas? De esa noche solo puede surgir la curiosidad... y de ahí lo que venga después. ONE-SHOT LEMON.


**WAAAAH AQUÍ REBEKA-KH REPORTÁNDOSEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Asadfsfasdf carajos he tenido tiempo que apenas me pasaba por aquí que ni siquiera he podido actualizar el fic "Falling in the darkness". Antes de nada quiero decir que con ese fic lo tendré en hiatus indefinido. Siempre me pasa de que sufro un super parón a pesar de las ideas que tengo pero que no logro plasmarlas, asi que tendré que tomarme más tiempo hasta que pueda actualizar.**

 **Y lo siguiente. Este fic llevaba pocos días pensándolo hasta que pude escribirlo jeje.**

 **Como siempre: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, los derechos a Square y Disney.**

 **ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO LEMON: cambio un poco a AU y la pareja es VanitasxNaminé. Para los que no gusten o no soporten el lemon no lean. Para los que sí... disfrutad de lo zhukulento(?)**

* * *

-Ufff. Por fin lo hemos terminado.

Naminé estaba que gritaba en triunfo por el trabajo bien hecho. Había pasado casi toda la tarde en casa de su amigo Roxas y su hermano Ventus junto con Xion para terminar el trabajo en grupo de clase. Aunque le habían dado todo el fin de semana, lo habían terminado esa misma tarde del viernes, aunque le costaron algunas horas, pero así tendrían el finde libre para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Habían conseguido materiales para unos carteles esenciales del proyecto y poca cosa más y lo tenían todo listo.

-Pues ya que lo hemos terminado... ¿qué tal si nos tomamos algo? -sugirió Ventus, a lo que su hermano Roxas le contestó:

-Buena idea. Nos lo merecemos por el trabajo bien hecho.

Los chicos se tomaron un rato en servir unas bebidas y también ganchitos. No habían parado desde que estuvieron presentes para hacer el trabajo, y ahora que lo habían terminado se merecían esa recompensa. El tiempo se le echaron encima entre risas y juegos de cartas hasta que el sol casi estaba por desaparecer y unos nubarrones se estaban acercando a la villa.

Roxas y Ventus se encargaron de guardar el trabajo hasta entonces. Las chicas se despidieron de los hermanos y ambas estaban ya en la calle, observando el cielo como se iba cubrieron al paso de las nubes.

-Caray, parece que espera una buena lluvia -Xion miró a Naminé-. ¿Seguro llegarás a casa a tiempo? Puedes quedarte en mi casa por esta noche.

-Gracias Xion, pero no será necesario. Si me doy prisa puedo coger el tranvía y llegar a casa en un periquete. Además de que le dije a mi hermana que estaría en casa pronto.

La pelinegra soltó una risilla floja.

-Eso decimos todos hasta que nos damos cuenta de la hora.

-Sí, tienes razón. Se nos fue el santo al cielo.

-Entonces nos vemos. Ven con cuidado, Naminé.

-Igual gracias. Hasta otra.

Las dos amigas se despidieron yendo en direcciones opuestas. Xion vivía cerca de donde estaba, pero Naminé estaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad, y el tiempo iba en su contra. Tenía que darse prisa en llegar a tiempo a la estación y pillar el tranvía para ir a la otra parte y, con un poco de suerte, que no empezara a llover y presentarse en casa seca de la cabeza a los pies.

Echó a andar deprisa yendo por las calles entre giros y giros de esquina. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la brisa empezaba a refrescar lo que hizo que se abrazara a si misma.

-Genial. Se suponía que hoy iba a hacer buen día. Pero no, el del tiempo siempre se equivoca y al final pasa esto.

Apretó los pasos para darse prisa y también que pudiera entrar en calor. Las luces de los faroles comenzaron a encenderse y cada vez empezaba a hacer más frío. Naminé se dio toda la prisa que pudo. ¿Por qué no construirían la estación más cerca? En eso estaba pensando en ella cuando le cayó una pequeña gota en la nariz, y luego otra más... y le siguieron una docena hasta que la lluvia por fin hizo su aparición y Naminé maldijo por su suerte.

-¡Vaya asco!

Se refugió en el porche más cercano con el sonido del agua bajo sus pies y también sobre su cabeza. Al final se había mojado, no tanto pero sí estaba empapada. Se abrazó de nuevo viendo la lluvia desde donde estaba. Cada vez caía con más fuerza formando una fina capa de agua sobre la acera. En eso se escuchó un trueno bastante fuerte que Naminé saltó del sitio con un grito. Era lo que le faltaba. No le gustaba para nada los truenos ni los relámpagos. Le asustaban desde muy pequeña, y su hermana siempre se ponía junto con ella para que no tuviera miedo.

Suspiró agobiada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora si continuaba así? Echó rápidamente mano al móvil para poder avisar a su hermana, pero entre la lluvia y otro trueno no oyó como una puerta se abría a su espalda.

-¿Naminé?

Una voz masculina la llamó desde ahí y la rubia se giró, viendo que se trataba de Vanitas, un chico que iba un curso por delante de ella. Tardó unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que había ido a parar al porche de su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-H-Hola Vanitas. Pues... yo...

-Entra y me cuentas, así no estás ahí fuera.

-Gracias.

Vanitas le permitió el paso y cerró la puerta una vez dentro. Al menos Naminé tenía sitio para estar a salvo de la lluvia.

-Y dime... ¿qué hacías ahí afuera?

-Bueno... Estuve en casa de Roxas y Ventus junto con Xion porque nos mandaron a hacer un trabajo en grupo y estuvimos toda la tarde hasta terminarlo y... bueno... aquí estoy con que me pilló la lluvia.

-Ya veo. Suerte que paraste en mi puerta. Te oí afuera.

Eso internamente hizo sonrojar a Naminé. Vale sí, suerte de que se detuviera justo en casa de Vanitas, un chico que en verdad era bastante popular a pesar de ser algo macarra, pero era buen estudiante e incluso muchas chicas iban detrás de él, pero el ojiambar apenas prestaba atención la presencia de las chicas. Naminé lo conoció por Axel, un buen amigo de Roxas que casualmente estaba en la misma clase que Vanitas, coincidiendo por casual cuando quedaban en algún sitio o se tomaban un helado de sal marina. Vanitas era ese tipo de persona.

El pelinegro se fue rápido para luego volver a aparecer con una toalla grande y se la tendió a Naminé.

-Ten, para que te tomes una ducha si quieres y así estás mejor.

-¿Qué? No,no hace falta, creo que...

Antes de que pudiera seguir, su móvil empezó a sonar por lo que la rubia lo cogió rápido, viendo que se trataba de su hermana.

-Hola, Larxene.

-Naminé ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy bien tranquila. Al final la lluvia me ha pillado de camino y ahora estoy en casa de un compañero.

-Menos mal. Pero se suponia que ibas a volver temprano a casa.

-Sí, eso dije, pero cuando terminamos el trabajo pues nos entretuvimos otro rato y una cosa llegó a la otra y me encuentro en casa de Vanitas.

-Es bueno saberlo. Así estarás refugiada. Te llamo para decirte que por el problema de la lluvia han cancelado el tranvía y también han cortado algunas calles y carreteras por eso. Me he tenido que dar la vuelta al salir del trabajo y, en las mismas que tú, estoy refugiada en casa de Marluxia.

-Oh vaya...

-Si la cosa sigue así mejor te quedas en casa de tu amigo hasta que pase la mala tormenta y se calme un poco.

-Vale, Larxene. Estaré bien.

-Muy bien, hermanita. Pasalo bien y no juguéis mucho al twister.

-¡Larxene! -gritó Naminé, roja total por el comentario de su hermana a lo que esta soltó risas.

-¡Era broma! Te veré mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Colgó. Larxene y su sentido del humor que sabe como sacarle un sonrojo masivo a Naminé, pero ignoró ese comentario y volvió la vista a Vanitas.

-Por lo que parece... es mejor que me quede aquí hasta que pase la tormenta.

-Es lo mejor, nadie saldría con esta lluvia. Duchate que te sentará bien, te prepararé una ropa.

-Gracias, Vanitas... pero ¿no molestaré?

-Para nada. Me quedo solo el fin de semana porque mis padres están de viaje de negocios.

También menuda suerte esa. O sea, Naminé iba a pasar la noche en casa de Vanitas... los dos solos... No es que le resultase incomodo, pero era solo que nunca había estado a solas con un chico, y mucho menos con alguien como Vanitas. Luego también que se sentía aliviada de que seguro tan solo el pelinegro le iba a ofrecer una habitación para ella sola. Muchas veces había organizado fiesta de pijamas con amigas o había pasado la noche en casa de alguna, pero una cosa era una amiga y otra un amigo. En si trató de no darle importancia y fue a darse una ducha, algo que la iba a relajar bastante. La lluvia seguía tronando afuera.

Luego de ducharse, ponerse otra ropa (que era una camiseta y unos shorts de Vanitas que por poco casi se moría de la vergüenza), y de haber cenado un poco se había metido a la cama para poder descansar a pesar del ruido de la tormenta. Vanitas le había ofrecido una habitación que estaba al lado de la suya y él también se había ido a dormir. El problema... era que casi iban a dar la 1 de la mañana y desde el entonces Naminé no había podido pegar ojo por culpa de la lluvia y algún que otro trueno cosa que le sacaba más de un grito que lo amortiguaba con la almohada.

Miró al techo respirando profundamente. Si estuviera en casa con Larxene sería más fácil. Iría hasta su cama, pidiendo dormir con ella y sentirse más segura con su hermana a su lado para dormirse al momento. Pero...

De nuevo otro trueno y esta vez la chica gritó fuerte del susto a lo que unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron a la habitación y la puerta abriéndose al momento.

-¡Naminé! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

La muchacha trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos como si eso pudiera alejarla del ruido.

-E-Es que... me dan miedo los truenos -Vanitas se acercó a ella, viendo que trataba de contener las lágrimas del miedo-. Si estuviera aquí mi hermana...

Vanitas pensó. No se esperó que Naminé reaccionara así. Pudiese ser que la joven quería estar con su hermana para sentirse más segura. En ese momento se le vino una idea.

-Oye... ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

Naminé levantó el rostro al oír aquellas palabras de los labios de Vanitas. ¡¿Dormir con él?! ¡Maldita sea el universo queriendo hacerle una jugarreta! Y nuevamente otro ruido de la tormenta sacudió lo que hizo que Naminé respondiera rápido.

-¡S-Sí!

En el momento se levantó de la cama y se fue a la otra habitación con Vanitas. Y solo había una cama... e iba a dormir con el chico a su lado... en la misma cama. No se tomó ni medio segundo para darse cuenta de como había llegado a la situación. De nuevo se acostó en la cama tratando de relajarse mientras el pelinegro se ponía a su lado y la rodeaba con sus brazos lo que hizo que a Naminé se le subieran los colores.

-Tranquila. ¿Vale?

-... Sí -murmuró la rubia, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Solo... iba a ser una noche... ¿Qué iba a pasar? Nada. Tan solo se había ido a la habitación de un chico porque le daba miedo dormir sola con todo el estruendo de la tormenta. Pero ahora que estaba más relajada, cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

No pasó más de una hora cuando Naminé se desveló. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de darse cuenta de algo, hasta que sintió los brazos de Vanitas aún envueltos en ella.

-Es verdad. Me había venido con él porque tenía miedo -dijo en voz baja y sonrojándose por tenerle muy cerca.

Afuera se escuchaba un sonido muy suave. Todavía estaba lloviendo pero ahora con más calma. Por lo menos eso es algo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Vanitas, quien dormía plácidamente. Naminé lo observó más de cerca. Se le veía muy tierno así tan dormido y tranquilo. La rubia acercó su mano tímidamente, apartándole los pequeños picos que le tapaba la frente. Se veía tan guapo... ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! Vale que Vanitas era atractivo, pero esos pensamientos chocaron en la mente de Naminé como si se tratase de una colegiala con las hormonas revueltas. Pero ahora que estaba tan pegado a él... El chico hizo algunos movimientos provocando que estuviera aún más pegado a la chica, muy pegado. Naminé sonrojó de nuevo, sintiendo aquel cuerpo con el suyo. Trató de relajarse nuevamente, y lo hizo al notar los latidos del corazón de Vanitas, latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Le produjo una sensación agradable. Puso su oído cerca para escucharlo claramente. Era muy reconfortante. Su mirada se posó de nuevo en el rostro del chico, rozando la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios. ¿Cómo sería besarlo? No sabía lo que hacía, pero en esos momentos no pensó nada hasta que poco a poco iba cortando la distancia y sus labios chocaron con los de él.

No sabría como podría describir aquel beso a pesar de que él estaba dormido... pero solo sintió que era un beso agradable. Ahora si se podría decir que las hormonas estaban revueltas. Naminé no era de esas que besaban a cada chico así porque sí, pero había sentido algo hacia Vanitas que no sabía explicarlo con palabras, solo lo podía expresar de ese modo.

Puso sus manos en su pecho por acto reflejo aún teniendo sus labios sobre los suyos. En un momento notó los labios de Vanitas moviéndose con los de ella. Por un momento pensó que se había despertado, pero al ver que seguía dormido siguió como estaba, solo que no hizo mucho movimiento, solo quería disfrutar de ese momento. A los pocos segundos los ojos del pelinegro comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, solo para ver que estaba siendo besado por Naminé. Siendo como el chico que es (algo gamberro), decidió seguir el juego sintiendo ese beso y estrechándola más contra él. Por aquel momento Naminé tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando más de ese beso, que estaba siendo su primer beso.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Vanitas decidió llevar las cosas un poco más lejos, por lo que, en el beso, consiguió introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Naminé, encontrándose con su propia lengua, haciendo que esta diera un gemido, y haciendo también que abriera los ojos, para poder encontrarse con los de él y hacerla enrojecer al máximo. La rubia enseguida se apartó.

-¡V-Vanitas!

-Él mismo -dijo él entre una sonrisa-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado?

-No... B-Bueno no es eso... quiero decir...

La chica estaba abrumada y no sabía que decir ante aquella situación tan embarazosa, hasta que Vanitas la abrazó y se acercó a su oído.

-No digas nada. ¿Me dejas que te bese?

Nuevamente la hizo enrojecer, y más si pudiera. Naminé sentía su corazón latir con rapidez. Levantó la cabeza lentamente para poder ver a Vanitas, quien la miraba con ojos tiernos mientras ponía la mano en su rostro, tocándola y sentirla. No sabía si era simple instinto o porque sentía algo dentro de ella, pero asintió. Esta vez Vanitas tomó su rostro con las manos mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba hasta tener contacto con los labios de la chica. Naminé sintió ese beso tan tierno y cálido. Era como un pequeño subidon de adrenalina. Cerró los ojos también para disfrutarlo cada segundo y llevando sus manos al pecho de Vanitas, acariciándolo por encima de la camiseta. Ahora si se podría decir que estaba teniendo un buen beso, siendo suave, tierno, algo de lo que no podía separarse.

En un momento dado Vanitas logró colocarse encima de Naminé, sujetando sus manos con las suyas sin interrumpir el beso. Pasaron solo algunos segundos más hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Y eso te ha gustado? -preguntó el muchacho con cierto toque de lujuria.

Naminé sonrió tímida y sonrojada.

-Mucho.

-Pues espérate que aún queda más.

De nuevo Vanitas la besó, pero en este caso de una forma algo más necesitado. Naminé arqueó ante el acto, dejando que Vanitas hiciera el trabajo. El pelinegro comenzó entonces a lamer los labios de la chica, como si quisiera tener su permiso para intensificar más, cosa que Naminé le permitió. La lengua de Vanitas se introdujo nuevamente en su cavidad bucal, lamiendo y explorando y acariciando su lengua. Naminé gimió ahogado al sentir la lengua juguetona del pelinegro. Era una sensación que la hacía sentir muy bien, y solo quería que continuase de esa forma. Se soltó de las manos de Vanitas para rodear su cuello, acariciando de vez en cuando los picos de su cabello. Vanitas tampoco se quedó atrás e hizo algo más placentero todavía.

Con una sola mano se filtró dentro de la ropa subiéndola rápidamente hasta los pechos de Naminé. La chica no pudo contenerse y separó los labios dejando escapar un gemido y exclamando el nombre de Vanitas. El chico sonrió triunfante y esta vez sus labios fueron hasta el cuello de la muchacha, donde no paró de besarlo y lamerlo. Por su parte Naminé no paraba de gemir. Se abrazó a la espalda de Vanitas mientras se arqueaba y él la hacia gemir más aún. Ahora mismo se sentía en el cielo. Solo quería que él continuase de esa manera, tocarla y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando Vanitas terminó de saciarse con su cuello, se levantó un poco para mirarla. Naminé respiraba entrecortadamente y sus mejillas ardían por el sonrojo. Solo asintió como para decirle que podía seguir, así que Vanitas cumplió sus ordenes, empezando por retirar su camiseta y dejase su pecho al descubierto. Aunque la habitación estaba en la penumbra, se filtraba la luz de la calle por la ventana, por lo que Naminé pudo contemplar un cuerpo bien formado, aun así esbelto pero lo justo.

Llevó las manos hasta él para poder comprobar que eran fuertes y estaba muy bien formado. Acarició cada parte de sus pectorales y costados con sus suaves manos. Vanitas mientras llevó las suyas al rostro de la joven y se tomó su tiempo en acariciarlo y tocando su cabello rubio, el cual lo sentía suave.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido en aquel momento hasta que Vanitas prosiguió. Comenzó a retirarle la camiseta a Naminé hasta dejarla a ella en las mismas condiciones que él. Observó como la chica miraba hacia un lado sonrojada. Tenía que hacer que toda la timidez desapareciera de ella.

-No tienes porque ponerte tímida, Naminé. Eres perfecta -le dijo de forma agradable y tomando su rostro para mirarla.

-¿D-De verdad? -preguntó tímida.

-Sí. Solo relájate y déjate llevar.

Vanitas le dio un beso suave para estuviera más tranquila. Acto seguido tomó los pechos entre sus manos acariciándolos con mucha suavidad, haciendo que Naminé gimiera. Toda la piel de Naminé era suave, y Vanitas la trataba como si fuese una muñeca frágil de porcelana. Bajó su rostro para seguir con su trabajo, ahora usando su boca para besar sus pechos, haciendo que ella disfrutase de esa sensación.

Todo el cuerpo de Naminé se tensó cuando Vanitas se entretuvo con sus pechos usando ahora su boca. No paraba de gemir como loca y solamente quería que Vanitas siguiera por ese camino, dejando despertar sus instintos de lujuria.

Cuando el pelinegro dejó de entretenerse con los pechos volvió a subir hacia el rostro de la rubia para besar sus labios. Un beso cariñoso y agradable de tal lentitud como si el tiempo iba cada vez más despacio. Vanitas se presionó sobre Naminé, haciendo que gimiera su nombre nuevamente, y haciendo que notase también aquel bulto de su pantalón, queriendo salir y hacerla suya esa misma noche, con el suave sonido de la lluvia de fondo.

Naminé sonrojó más aún cuando Vanitas le desprendió del resto de la ropa y haciendo lo mismo con él mismo, quedando ambos desnudos y con los instintos controlando la situación. Vanitas sostuvo con cuidado las piernas de la chica levantándolas un poco y acercándose más a ella.

-¿Lista? -preguntó el muchacho con lujuria.

-S-Sí, pero por favor, sé gentil, es mi primera vez y sé que duele.

Vanitas sonrió con ternura mirándola como si se tratase de la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

-Tranquila. Te lo prometo. Solamente... deja que te de amor.

Naminé se preparó para lo que estaba por venir. Cuando Vanitas se puso en la posición correcta, empezó a meter su endurecido miembro dentro de la intimidad de Naminé, rompiendo poco a poco esa barrera que la hacia virgen, haciendo que lagrimease debido al dolor. El chico se esforzó un poco más y logró estar dentro de ella dejando escapar un gemido ronco. Naminé trataba de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Dolía mucho y hacia un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar por eso. Vanitas nuevamente besó sus labios, pero eran besos cortos y repetitivos, distrayendo a Naminé del dolor. La chica le iba correspondiendo a duras penas, aun soltando lágrimas del dolor, pero sabía que solo debía aguantar un poco.

Cuando Vanitas vio que estaba más o menos tranquila, comenzó a embestirla suave, tratándola bien. Naminé tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aguantando todo lo que podía. Sentía los labios de Vanitas besando su rostro por todos lados, sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo y sus movimientos. Se le notaba que quería que disfrutase de su primera vez.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que poco a poco Naminé dejó de apretar los ojos, abriéndolos y mirando al chico que tenía delante, sonriéndole y acariciando. El dolor había desaparecido y solamente quedaba el placer. Naminé lo intensificó al abrazar la cintura de Vanitas con sus piernas.

-M-Más rápido... Vanitas.

Gimió, esta vez de puro placer y Vanitas obedeció aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. Le encantaba los gemidos de la chica y también como exclamaba su nombre por ratos. Sonrió para si, acercándola más, haciendo que esa sensación placentera aumentase por momentos. La besó apasionadamente mientras la abrazaba, no queriendo apartarse de su lado.

Un chispazo recorrió la espina dorsal de Naminé cuando sintió un calor en el bajo vientre, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Vanitas lo notó cuando ella empezó a gemir más alto, y supo también que a él le quedaba poco. Unieron nuevamente sus labios en otro beso hasta que Vanitas dio una última y fuerte embestida llegando al máximo placer al igual que Naminé.

Gimieron intenso cuando alcanzaron el climax juntos, ahora ya respirando fuerte por el sofoco. Vanitas de desplomó sobre Naminé, pero apoyándose sobre sus brazos. Naminé lentamente lo abrazó, hundiendo la cara en su hombro. Había sido muy intenso... y muy placentero...

Cuando por fin recuperaron el aliento Vanitas se movió ahora quedando tumbado, dejando que Naminé descanse sobre su pecho, quien no opuso resistencia, poniendo su mano en su pecho. Sintió la mano de Vanitas acariciando su cabeza. Solamente dejó que el cansancio y ahora el sueño la invadiesen para dormir en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y no hubo rastro de nubes, solo unos cuantos charcos sin importancia.

Unos ojos azules empezaron a hacer su aparición. Naminé notaba una mano tocando su espalda, y ella notaba una respiración y un latido muy tranquilo. Al levantar la cabeza lentamente vio esos ojos dorados, contemplándola, y al dueño de ellos sonriendo dulcemente.

-Buenos días -dijo Vanitas mientras besaba su frente.

-Buenos días.

Naminé bostezó flojo aclarándose la vista y tratando de ordenar ahora con más calma las cosas en su cabeza. Lo de anoche pasó. Que tuviera miedo y fuera a refugiarse a los brazos de Vanitas, que lo besase para luego él besarla... y finalmente entre besos y caricias se produjo el acto. No tenía muy claro lo que le había pasado, pero esa noche sintió que lo necesitaba como loca, y Vanitas fuera la opción. Pero había algo más. Ella había notado todas las acciones anteriores de Vanitas siendo amables y cariñosos. No se había interesado antes por un chico, pero ahora mismo con Vanitas se sentía feliz y de que no podía apartarse de su lado.

La joven se quedó mirándolo por largo rato, a lo que Vanitas sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Vanitas... yo...

Él no la dejó hablar ya que besó sus labios por varios minutos, disfrutando del momento. Naminé parpadeó ante tal acción, pero ya estaba correspondiendo mientras abrazaba su cuello mimosa. Se notaba dulce y cariñoso el beso, sabiendo que quería que ambos disfrutasen mucho del momento, dejando que los minutos pasaran sin ninguna interrupción.

-Te quiero, Naminé.

-Y yo a ti, Vanitas.

* * *

-¡Hombre, aquí está mi queridísima hermana que según ella iba a volver temprano a casa! ¡WOOOH!

-¡Déjalo ya, Larxene! Ya te dije que se nos fue el santo al cielo.

-Al menos estás de nuevo en casa.

Y sí. Antes, en casa de Vanitas, una vez que se vistió con su ropa ya seca, desayunado, y dar otra ronda de besos por parte del pelinegro, había salido hacia la estación, cogido el tren, operativo, y de rumbo a su casa, viendo que Larxene también había llegado.

-Lo de anoche fue tremendo. Menos mal Marluxia vivía cerca y no paramos anoche con películas de terror a cada rato.

-Me hago una idea -soltó Naminé con ironía.

-¡Eh! ¡Es mi novio y hago lo que quiero con él!

Después de decir eso ambas estallaron de la risa. Naminé aún recordaba cada detalle de lo que pasó esa noche. Pero lo que de verdad más había sentido era el sentimiento que tenía hacia Vanitas, y de como él tenía el suyo con ella, y lo que fue pura curiosidad fue mucho más que eso. Ahora Naminé sentía esa felicidad en su corazón y a partir de ahora vivirá con ello.

-Bueno... -empezó a decir Larxene- ¿Y qué tal anoche en casa de Vanitas?

-... Pues tranquila. Sin nada en particular.

Pero mejor mantener los momentos más íntimos para uno mismo.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué os parece? ¿Merezco reviews o tomatazos :D? *Escondiendose tras un muro por si le llueve tomates* Jaja ok no xD. Al menos estaré agradecida aquellos que lean o dejen comentarios. Por el momento se despide Rebeka.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima mis niños y niñas!**


End file.
